


What's My Line?

by editingatwork



Series: The Definition of Reality [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editingatwork/pseuds/editingatwork
Summary: "I told you I'd say it."





	

Four months after the road trip, Swoops and Kent are having a last hurrah in Kent's bed before preseason starts and they have to start sneaking around again. Kent has Swoops face-down on the mattress and he is enjoying the hell out of Swoops' high-pitched sobs. Kent knows he's not the world's quietest bottom, but he's got nothing on Swoops. It's like fucking a virgin. It makes Kent feel powerful, that each push of his dick deep in Swoops' ass can draw out such raw, needy sounds.

When Swoops is on top, he likes to talk—the dirtier the better. Swoops gets off winding Kent up with filthy descriptions of how Kent looks, how he sounds, how tight he is. Kent gets off on it, too, but only on the receiving end. He's a quiet top. He lets the fucking talk for him. Swoops said he didn't mind Kent's near-silence the one time Kent asked if he did, so Kent doesn't try to find words to say. Besides, Swoops' wailing would drown him out, anyway.

Swoops' legs are spread wide and he's holding onto the sheets like they're all that's keeping him grounded. Kent can tell when he's getting close because he lets go and grabs his cock.

"Yeah, like that," Kent says. "Jerk yourself off." It's not the poetic filth Swoops recites, but it gets the job done. Swoops shudders and clenches around him, whimpering, "Fuck, fuck, Parse, I'm—"

And then he does.

Kent comes shortly after. He has to hold Swoops' hips up so he can fuck his way to the finish; orgasms take it out of Swoops when he's bottoming.

Kent pulls out and Swoops collapses onto the bed. Kent follows, but gently, laying himself out across his boyfriend (he loves that word). Swoops is hot and sticky. Kent bites the back of his neck.

Swoops tolerates Kent's affectionate mauling for a couple minutes. Then he wiggles, and when Kent doesn't let up, he grunts and reaches back to swat Kent's butt cheek.

"Get your wet dick and your big ass off me."

Kent chuckles. Something tender and giddy swells in his chest, and he thinks, _Yeah okay._

So he kisses Swoops' ear and says, "Love you too, Troy," and then rolls off.

Swoops doesn't reply.

Kent nudges him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you."

"And?"

"I thought you didn't want to make a big deal of it!" Swoops twists to look at him. His face is pink from the fucking and from biting the pillow. "This is me not making a big deal."

"You were supposed to say 'okay.' Jeez, man."

"You didn't say your line right, either!" Swoops protests. "Parse, you just fucked my brains out. I'm doing my best here. Look, let's have a do-over. I'll pretend I didn't hear you the first time. You can say your thing, and I'll say my thing, and everybody will have said whatever it was they were supposed to say."

Kent is grinning. "I had no idea you could be so touchy post-fuck."

"Just say your thing, Parser."

"Fine." Kent clears his throat. He expects it to be hard to get out the second time, but it's not. It's just as easy as the first. "Troy, I love you."

Now that they're facing each other, Kent gets to see Swoops catch his breath at that, and it's amazing. Until Swoops says, "I love you too."

Kent shoves him. "That is not your line! Last chance, get it right. Troy, I love you."

"Good to know."

Kent rolls his eyes. "Close enough."

"No, you can try again." Swoops has the softest, happiest look on his face. "Go on."

 _Oh,_ Kent thinks. "Troy, I love you."

Swoops swallows. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love you."

There might be wetness in Swoops' eyes but Kent can't be sure. He scoots closer and kisses him, because Swoops looks like he needs it.

"I told you I'd say it," Kent whispers.

"Yeah. You did."

Kent kisses him again. "Thanks for waiting." 

The words _I'd wait forever for you_ are on Swoops' lips, Kent is sure, because Swoops is the kind of ride-or-die romantic who'd say that shit. But Swoops just says, "Of course," and Kent knows it's exactly the same thing.

They pull up the blankets and snuggle together in what's left of the afterglow. Swoops runs his fingers along Kent's arm. Kent listens to his heartbeat.

"But seriously," Kent murmurs after a while. "Next road trip? No marriage proposals. None. Got it?"

"Got it, Parse," Swoops says, all dry exasperation. Like Kent is being ridiculous.

Five seconds later he asks, "What about proposals to move in?"

Kent hits him with a pillow.

 

(But he doesn't say no.)

**Author's Note:**

> Time isn't real. Neither is my ability to be done with something, apparently. Join me on [tumblr](http://punmasterkentparson.tumblr.com/) at your own risk.


End file.
